STICK 2D
STICK 2D is a 2D spin off of the STICK Franchise. Information Unlike the main series, this game is a Platformer Run N Gun, so the game is played in a 2D perspective. The game also used sprites, and as such, there is a separate image file for each frame of an entity. Gameplay The most notable difference in this game is that it involves more shooting and less hand-to-hand combat. The player can also pick up different weapons rather than just using the default. For each Mission that the player completes, he/ she will recieve a Skill Point which can be used to upgrade the character's stats such as Pistol Damage and Max HP. Weapons Guns *Pistol: the default weapon used by both characters. Moderate ROF and low damage. Infinite ammo. *Machine Gun: most common Power Weapon. High ROF and low damage. 200 Ammo *Rocket Launcher: slow projectile for wide splash damage. Low ROF and high damage. 30 ammo *Sniper Rifle: hitscan weapon that can pierce enemy infantry units. Low ROF and moderate damage. 30 ammo. *Homing Missile: chases enemies and has high speed. Moderate ROF and moderate damage. 30 ammo. *Ray Gun: a hitscan weapon, but cannot pierce enemies. High ROF and moderate damage. 200 ammo. *Flamethrower: damages enemies as long as it is there, but with a short range. Moderate ROF, damage depends on contact duration. 30 ammo. *Minigun: high damage output pays for it's 5 seconds charge up. Massive ROF and low damage. 500 ammo. *Shotgun: short ranged weapon that damages everything in range. Low ROF and Massive damage. 15 ammo. Special Weapons *Charge Gauntlet: Walther's Raider weapon. *Throwing Knives: Elisa's Raider weapon. *Grenades: explodes on contact with enemy. High damage and small splash. *Molotov Cocktails: only explodes against solid ground and enemy vehicles. Damage depends on contact duration (on ground), high damage (instant explode), wide splash. *Spiked Ball: doesn't explode, but does damage as long as it bounces. High damage. *Incendiary Grenades: leaves a wall of fire upon detonation. Damage depends on contact duration. *Frag Bomb: explodes in mid-air and shoots spikes in 16 direction: Moderate damage. Playable Raiders The Raiders from the main series are not playable. Instead, the players are given 2 unique characters. *Walther: he uses the powerful Charge Gauntlet. Starts with 2 Points on HP and Melee Damage. *Elisa: she uses throwing knives, which she can duplicate just like Alice's Element Arrows. Starts with 2 Points on Speed and Special Damage. Unused Contents #There were sprites for both Male and Female Soldiers appearing freaked out, but neither are used. #It appears that the Fanatic Soldiers were originally going to use makeshift weapons such as RC Cars with Dynamite, and Explosive Basketballs. #There were sprites of the Valkyrie Archers reloading, but was unused. #Avengers are not seen in the game, even though their sprites are present. #There also appear to be a Zombie using a puke attack. But every Zombies in the game just melees. Trivia #The mechanics of this game actually bears a resemblance to the retro Run N Gun game Metal Slug that is made by SNK. The pistol, machine gun, rocket launcher and greades are all based off weapons from that game. #Aside from the weapons, other "borrowed elements" including the Basic Soldiers' death animation (from the main enemies), the sound effects and even the explosions. Category:Games Category:Run N Gun Category:Platformer Category:Spin-offs